Demon of the Opera
by LunaMoonlight100
Summary: Paris, 1863. Young demon Lufficious was sentenced to the Stone Slumber by Akainuit, the Marine of Faith. 150 years later, Hyssop and Naomi, guides of the Royal Opera and the security guards, happen to be there when the curse starts to break, and Naomi discovers she just might be the key to freedom of the young demon... LuNa. M rated for blood, witchcraft and violent love.
1. Prologue

Paris, 1863

The small room was filled with people dressed in long white coats with blood red crosses over their chests. They all had covered faces except the tall, muscular man dressed in red coat that was sitting on the chair positioned on the highest place in the wooden room. The rest of the seats were up against the walls and the whole place was lighted with only two torches, making every shadow even more threatening than it should be. In the middle of the room, right under the highest chair, was a small circle made out of salt and runes.

Suddenly, the door opened and the two men came inside, with chains in their hands. Behind them was a person completely covered in black sheet, hiding its face. The men pushed the figure in the circle and the minute it stepped in the circle, it fell, possibly on its knees, and supported itself with his arms, shaking a little. People stated to murmur and whisper, while the muscled man called Akainuit was looking at the bundle with disgust and hatred no living human being could ever see. He motioned his hand and the guards removed the black sheet, revealing the creature.

In the circle of salt, kneeling on his knees with hand cuffs on his wrists and dressed in ripped black knee length pants and red sleeveless ripped dress shirt, with two huge holes on the back so his demonic wings could past through, was a young raven haired man. His face was shadowed by his bangs, showing only his gritted teeth on his grayish face. His hands were full of cuts and bruises, with dry blood here and there. The long, sharp claws on the top of his fingers were also dirty from dry blood, and in the middle of his chest, visible by the unbuttoned shirt, could clearly be seen fresh made, red and huge scar shaped like an X (it was supposed to be the cross, but there were complications).

''I thought that salt was not the weakness of devils. You have lied, devil.'', Akainuit said with poison in his voice.

''For devils it is not a weakness. For demons it is. There is a difference.'', demon boy muttered with his crooked voice that made some witnesses step back from fear. His face was still covered with his bangs.

''There is no difference between the children of Hell, devil! You and your kin are all the same, devils or demons, it's the same. Taking the souls of innocent people, making them your bidding, eating their flesh and fisting upon their misery!''

''I AM NOT LIKE THAT! I WAS AMONG YOU FOR 10 YEARS AND I NEVER DID ANY OF THOSE THINGS!'', demon shouted; finally revealing his red eyes, full of anger.

''SILENCE, DEVIL! Your silver tongue shall not deceive us!''

''…..My tongue is not from silver, otherwise I would die.'', demon said while sticking out his snake-like tongue, all together with'duh' face expression.

''I DID NOT MEAN IT LITTERALY!''

''WELL SAY LITTERALYISH THAN! I CAN'T THINK ON THE EMPTY STOMACH!... By the way, when is the lunch pause?'', demon asked while titling his head to the side, making the audience sweat drop and fall backwards.

''Doesn't he know this is his trial?'', someone whispered.

''Devil Lu-'', Akainuit started after sighing.

''Demon!'', the latter corrected Akainuit.

''DEVIL Lufficious D. Monkey, you are being brought here, on this blessed day by our Lord, in front of the honorable court of Marines of Faith, in this beautiful city of Paris, to be decided your punishment for your crimes against our Lord and our Holy Church of God; thus we-''

''I did not do any of crime! All I did was living here with you, and mind if I remind you I was constantly saving your asses!'', Lufficious shouted, earning groans and angry glares. However, raven haired demon boy kept his glare on Akainuit.

''Such language! I expected nothing less from devil.'', he said. Lufficious gritted his teeth, losing his patience. The salt was making him weaker and weaker every minute, and iron hand cuffs weren't helping at all.

Besides, he was also worried for his friends. Why weren't they here, to support him? Where is Shanks? Where is Makino? Sabo and Ace? He would even like to see Dadan, that's how desperate he was.

Shanks was always there for him, ever since Shanks was a kid. Makino was the same tale. They were his first friends on surface, practically parents now. And Ace and Sabo were almost like brothers to him, always enjoying doing small mischief here and there, always helped with demonic powers Lufficious had.

So, where were they?

''I'm innocent here! I didn't do anything! Release me at once!'', he demanded. Akainuit's face suddenly was drawn with smile. Smile that even to Lufficious, the demon with the grin that would scare even the heartless man, was giving chills on his back.

''Innocent you say? Well, in that case, let me ask you something, devil: is it common for a devil to have friends?'', Akainuit asked, with strange glow in his eyes.

''Well… no, but I do! Shanks, Makino, Ace and Sabo! Even Dadan, but she is mean old hag and her gypsies are always stealing my meat!'', Lufficious said.

That's when Akainuit motioned with his hand to someone to bring him a giant sack with an odd smell coming from it. He opened the sack and smiled even more wickedly; alerting every single instinct Lufficious had inside him something was wrong.

''Friends, you say? Then, is this what devils do to their friends in Hell, Lufficious?'', he asked and threw a sack in front of demon boy, with loud, hard noise, like something hard hitting the wooden floor.

Lufficious carefully reached with his arms towards the sack, and carefully opened it. The smell got more intense, and then… the head rolled out. A head of the 17 years old boy with curly blonde hair and with opened mouth, eyes missing.

It was Sabo's head.

Lufficious' eyes went wide open and his mouth parted slightly, his gaze intensely fixed upon his friend's head. He bowed his head, making his bangs fall on his eyes again, and his pearly white, sharp teeth gritted with such force his drew blood from his own mouth. He quickly looked into sack, taking out the heads of Shanks, Makino, Dadan and finally, Ace's.

Lufficious' eyes were now wide open, full of denial, shock and in the same time, blankness. The heads of his friends were there, in front of him, all of their eyes were missing, their mouth opened. His hands grabbed Ace's head and pressed their foreheads together. The pain he felt in that moment advanced every ounce of salt and iron he was guarded by. The demon boy could felt tears coming to his eyes upon seeing his best friend's, even brother's head, dishonored and spitted on like that. Then he looked at Akainuit, his red eyes now gleaming dangerously, and some of the people from the front rows were crouching back.

''You…'', the demon said in low voice, making people around him almost faint from fear.

''So tell me, devil… Are these- Oh, I apologize… Were these yours so called 'friends'?'', Akainuit asked with smug smile on his face, happy for his reaction.

''AKAINUIT!'', Lufficious yelled, now indeed making some people fain, even Akainuit was shaken a little. In that roar the demon just created, he felt so much power, so much pain, and such strong will to get revenge.

The boy tried getting out of the circle, but failing each time, which gave more oil to the already hellish fire shaped like our demon. The tears still glistened in the corner of his eyes, but he refused to spill them, he decided not to give Akainuit that satisfaction.

''You see, honorable people?! This devil, no, this monster, did this horrible things to his own friends! The people whose souls he blackened enough before! There is no punishment worthy more for him but the Stone Slumber!'', Akainuit was shouting, getting nods from people and words of affirmation.

''Stone Slumber! Stone Slumber! Stone Slumber!'', people were chanting all around Lufficious, who was still struggling to escape from the circle. Then Akainuit approached him with the big dusty book in his arms, followed by the two men, one with curly hair and dressed in blue, and the other one was dressed completely in golden. They started to chant something on Latin.

Personally, Lufficious could care less what will happen to him, he only cared about revenge. He wanted to avenge his friends, he wanted to rip off Akainuit's head and then burn his flesh with fire from Hell itself. He wanted to watch Akainuit's soul getting tortured over and over again in the 5th level of Hell; he wanted to see him suffer!

''I'LL KILL YOU, AKAINUIT! I DO NOT CARE HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE ME, I WILL KILL YOU! THEY WERE INNOCENT, THEY DID NOTHING WRONG AND NEITHER DID I! YOU HEAR ME BASTARD?! YOU KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE!'' he was shouting, not noticing the pink mist coming from the runes around the circle, the mist that was pressing hard against his body. The feeling was cold, freezing even, and very hard, like his legs were stuck in the tight hole, and he found it was getting harder to move. The mist was now getting to his waist, and the weight made him fall on his knee, supporting himself with his left hand and other leg. He extended his other arm, in crazy attempt to stop the three judges, to at least give a scar to Akainuit.

Before the mist came to his mouth, he quietly promised them he will find them, each and every one of them, and kill them. The look he gave them before the mist covered his eyes was signing the promise.

''Where shall we put him? You know we were ordered not to smash him.'', Aokajee noted.

''Do not worry. I know a perfect place for him…'', Akainuit said while watching the mist fading, now revealing a stoned statue of the demonic creature, kneeling on one knee and extending his hand towards them, with scary look on his face.

''Oh?'', Kiser asked. He watched Akainuit exiting the small wooden room and he followed him.

''Indeed I do… Tell me, my friends, have you ever visited Imperial Music Academy?''

* * *

Paris, 2013

''And then, the devil known as Lufficious was captured and sentenced to the worst possible sentence there was: the Stone Slumber, but the monster promised his revenge over them and that he will be back to accomplish it.'', Hyssop was telling the small group of tourists in front of the statue of the devil, positioned right on the top of the grand staircase in the Royal Opera of Paris.

''How would he be back if he was stoned?'', young boy asked.

''Well, for every curse there is an anti-curse, now isn't there? The legend says that when the Moon is positioned and when the Five is united once again, the virgin shall release the devil from his Slumber.'', he said, making the tourist laugh and giggle.

Naomi was one of them who snickered, driving Hyssop's attention. Oddly shape nosed guide smiled to his orange haired friend, and raised his eyebrows.

''What?'', he asked.

''Oh, nothing, it's just that anti-curse can't be more cliché, y'know? I mean, the Moon, the virgin… There is one thing missing, though.'', she said.

''What's that?'', the same boy asked from the group.

''The grail of blood.'', she simply answered, earning a sigh from Hyssop. He ended up his lecture about the Devil of the Opera, and guided his group up to the stairs telling them about the theater.

Naomi looked up at the statue again, searching for demon's eyes. The face was the same every time she would look at him. But somehow, somewhere inside her, she knew that soon, that face will change.

* * *

_Don't flame me for names, pleeeeease! Anyways, yeah, my pen friend gave suggested me name Lufficious, on which I said ' who could possibly come up with the name like that?', but it had nice ring to it, plus it DOES sound cool, so... I took it. Thanks, HeliosSunRiser865._

_I also changed the names of the admirals so they could sound french and modern! The smae is with Usopp and Nami (Hyssop and Naomi)._

_Please, favorite and review. This is the really good story._


	2. The awekening night and moon

Hyssop and Naomi were friends since they were in diapers. They grew up as brother and sister, always arguing and taking care of each other, always making each other worry and cry and happy and joyful. They were even born in the same hour and minute, and they were living in the same house.

As any siblings, they were different as much as similar. They were both really smart, both little cowardly, yet they hated seeing injustice. Naomi loved money and she had no problem doing almost anything for it, and she was on a trace as the shameless girl. She was really beautiful for her age, with long orange hair and chocolate brown eyes, with slender figure and elegance. He, on the other hand, wasn't the best in look department, with thin face and weird shaped nose, which brought hell upon him during childhood, short curly hair and lanky figure. But Hyssop was the guy who would look past your appearance and who would see the best in everybody. He was young genius for tech, always making master pieces out of trash, and his aim was flawless. And he was a liar as well.

Their childhood definitely wasn't worth the mentioning. Hyssop's dad ditched him and his mother, who died when he was 6, and ever since then he was living with Naomi and her father and sister in their house. The financial situation got bigger during the last few years so they were forced to get jobs and fake their ages in order to get them, which ended up as the whole week by day as guides in the Royal opera of Paris, the crown jewel of the magnificent city by their standards, and as the security guards in the same place during the night.

Yes, a lot of people would grow sick of that, but not these two, oh no by a long shot. They both loved the Opera, and they were always feeling slight connection towards it, ever since they were kids. They would run all around the place, hiding in every possible spot, climbing the statues (while they were little and short, that is) and making poor Gonzo and Monique worry where could they be.

And their favorite place was the grand staircase, or more precisely, the statute of the certain devil.

At first, they considered the devil scary and frightening, but after some time, the only thing they saw was the being that was captured, and without reason, they would sit next to it, keeping it company, well, until their family would come and pick them up. The legend about the devil was their fairy tale before bed, the facts about devil at all were Hyssop's everlasting project, and he just had to know them.

''Why are you so possessed by that devil?'', the priest would ask them often while being in church.

''No reason at all. We just are.'', they would always say.

And that's how the years would past by for two teens. But little did they know, the statue they would be talking to was alive, listening to every word they would say to him, listening and trying desperately to talk back, to break from the stone prison and feel the air on his face once again. He was listening to Hyssop's voice every single day, talking about him and sometimes, even _to_ him. For that, Lufficious was very grateful, yet angry at the same time for not being able to talk back to the boy and the girl that were actually seeing beyond the cement.

''Y'know, I was thinking, Lufficious. Do you know what a nickname is?'', he asked once the unmoving stone.

''_Sure do. Why?''_, Lufficious answered inside his head, pretending to have a real conversation with Hyssop, even though knowing that he wouldn't hear a thing.

''Well, that's a shorter version of your name in case of a name being too long. And I was thinking of giving the one to you, pal. What do you say on Luffy?''

Lufficious felt like getting stabbed in his chest upon hearing that. That same sentence came out of Shanks' mouth, with the same nickname cause he thought his real name was too long and too fancy to pronounce.

''…_Sounds really cool, Hyssop.''_

Usually, when Naomi would talk to him there wouldn't be much talking. But never the less he would sense her presence near him, always staring at him. Lufficious would always wonder what does she look like, is she pretty, is she tall, and things like that. Her voice seemed nice to him, it always carried a note of knowledge and boredom but it sure perked an interest in him. He was listening to it since she was a little girl, and was very aware of the change during the years.

''For what are you reaching so hard, Luffy?'', she asked once.

''_For the murderer of the innocents. For the man who took everything from me.''_, he answered instantly.

And sometimes, even he would ask a question, but they would never answer. But, upon hearing for the first time the anti curse in the legend, that there was a way for him to be free, he waited patiently, wondering who the Five is, and who is the virgin. He could understand the Moon position, that meant the Moon must be crescent to cast the moonlight only on him, but the 'Five' part… he was sure that was mentioned during his classes while being still a baby demon (kawai!) in Hell… but learning magic and rituals was never his best. He was more into fighting and having adventures. He managed to remember about the virgin however, their blood carried magic inside, power so strong it could represent the danger towards the children of Hell (why do you think devils like to seduce ladies so much).

''_What do you know… Naomi was right, there is needed a grail of blood.''_, he chuckled.

* * *

Same time, Japan.

''_On the half of the second century,_

_The crescent moon shall feast._

_The positions of Mars and Mercury,_

_Shall awake the beast._

_The Five united once again_

_Shall break the stone,_

_And Virgin's blood shall _

_Keep him awake forevermore.'', _middle-aged man with glasses read from the book in his arms, looking hysterically at the man from behind the table. The man had a black hair that was coming out of his white cap with seagull on it, which was hiding his afro. He had a long, thin beard with mustache that was reaching till his chests and he was wearing pearly white suit, and if you could see the back of his coat, you could see the words 'Marines of Faith'.

''You do know what does this means, Father?'', the man asked.

Sengoku, old Japanese, the leader of the Marines of Faith, nodded with a sigh. He looked at the cloudless sky and then at the map of the Moon cycles, his eyes glued to the red circled crescent moon along with small details.

''The Awakening Moon is tonight… And I still don't know where the damn devil is! You said the statue will be smashed by this day, yet it isn't! You know what that devil wants, and guess who will be the first person he will look at! Me! So tell me, Vegapunk, where is that devil?!''

''Sir, that's what I-''

''I swear to God, if it isn't for your brain I would get rid of you long time ago! We have less than 8 hours to find him, but one problem, we have. No. IDEA! WHERE! THE FUCK! HE IS!'', Sengoku was now yelling at the nerdy man.

''Sir, with all respe-'', Vegapunk started.

''An on top of it all, think of the innocent souls he is going to-''

''SIR, I KNOW WHERE HE IS!''

Blink

Blink

Blink

''THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO, MORON?!''

''YOU KEPT INTERRUPTING ME!''

''HOW DARE YOU YELL IN THE PRESENCE OF THE HOLY GRAIL, YOU BASTARD?!''

''Oh, I don't know, why don't you answer me that?''

''… Never mind that. Now, tell me where is the devil.'', Sengoku asked.

Vegapunk then took his briefcase and got out a bunch of papers that he threw on Father's desk. They were old letters with few photos as well, along with the newspaper articles on English.

'' 'The Imperial Music Academy is proud to accept the gift from the supporting organization made by the Holy Church of Rome, the unique masterpiece called 'The son of Hell', which will be displayed at the grand staircase inside the Academy- What?! They gave the statue away to the… Musical Academy?!''

''I was more shocked by the fact that they bought the fact that the statue of the devil was from the Holy Church…'', Vegapunk muttered with bored expression, giving Sengoku another sheet of paper, this time a letter.

A really short, but direct letter to the Father who was in charge 150 years ago. It was written by the man named Akainuit, in which he wrote that the devil was successfully sentenced and long gone. However, there was nothing about the devil being hidden in the Opera of Paris. Vegapunk would've liked to investigate why, but knowing Sengoku, he probably won't get that chance.

''And this (he said while giving him a modern photo of the grand staircase) would be him, Father. As you can see, the statue is in perfect condition and looks just like described. I do believe he is our devil.''

''Then what are you waiting for? Call for our branch in France and get that statue SMASHED!''

As the two men got out of the room, they failed to notice the fading orange wisp hovering above the wardrobe which started to shift its appearance, like fire cracking on the wood. The small black spots were narrowed cartoonish way, along with smaller, tiny spots which were reminding on freckles.

''Like Hell my brother is getting smashed, assholes.'', it muttered and disappeared from the room.

* * *

As the night was falling, Naomi and Hyssop were finishing their tours for the day and they were off towards their lockers in the basement to change. Their routine was the same every night: change to the uniform, look around for any intruders, turn on the alarm, grab a coffee, monkey around the place, then go home and have some rest before taking another shift of tours.

After finishing the usual business with the security and the alarm, they went towards the their favorite place, the grand staircase, where on the top their favorite devil was awaiting them , in the same pose as yesterday, reaching for them. They each set on one side of him, Hyssop smacking him on the back with friendly gesture, and Naomi just with smile.

''Wazzup, Luffy? Why so down, people are taking you for granite? Get it? Granite, oh man I'm on the roll tonight, bwuhahahahahahahhhahahaaaahhha….'', Hyssop laughed, earning a smack on the head by his friend.

''The stone jokes are getting old, Hyssop.''

''Oh, what do you know? You couldn't tell a joke if your life depended on it!''

''So not true!''

''Oh really? Then what was that show during the school debate. Naomi, you're like a sister to me, but even I couldn't lie that _that _was funny.'', Hyssop reminded her with half lidded eyes, making Naomi red from the memory that would probably last till her death.

''It's hard for some people!'', she protested.

Hyssop just snickered and took a long sip of coffee, making her sigh and look down at the stairs. Suddenly, something caught her ear. It was silent, but still a noise of the doors being shut. She tapped her friend over his shoulder and put a finger over her lips to prevent him from talking and pointed down.

The soft sounds of the footsteps soon filled the small corridor of the back entrance into the Opera, now being in the first round room, Naomi knew, with the luxury chandeliers, along with the circle of the Greek pillars supporting the painted ceiling. That meant that if they go to the right passage they would come in front of the three puppets with the costumes from the plays, next to the first staircase towards the grand ones.

They both heard the footsteps becoming louder and louder, approaching the puppets and taking the turn towards the first staircase, their flashlights being the evidence and the huge mirror nest to the stairs reflecting them. She went for the gun and the flashlight she kept in her belt, Hyssop just the same but with the shaky hands and beams of sweat on his face. They both got up on their feet and prepared for the possible action movie scene.

''And this is on what the whole budget went, can you believe it?'', they heard a voice.

''I know, right? Who does even go on operas these days when we can barely afford a vacation on Cote D'Azur, or a simple trip to Bourgogne?'', the other voice replied.

''Silence, morons! We need to find that statue before the security catches us!''

Hyssop and Naomi tensed upon hearing the word 'statue'. They couldn't mean Lufficious, right? Just in case, they decided to hide behind the demon's wings until the intruders came closer.

As the people now came on top of the stairs they turned around and saw the statue they were talking about, they tensed. Being a part of the Marines of Faith, they knew they will have to fight demons and devils but they never seen one until now. As the three white and blue dressed men approached the kneeling demon, and took a good look at him. Just when one of them reached for the huge hammer behind his back, Naomi showed the light in his eyes, getting out of Luffy's wings.

''Touch this statue and it will be your last thing to do.'', she said to him while pointing with her gun at the trio, followed by Hyssop. The trio took a step back, surprised, but they didn't lower their hammers, one of them even took a gun himself to point at the security duo which was now standing in front of the statue, protecting it.

''Security?'', the man with the gun and light green hair asked, two cigars coming out of his mouth.

''Duh.''

''I apologize for the startle, and non authorized entrance. Please, lower your weapons.'', he said, lowering his as well. Naomi and Hyssop took a few moments before doing the same.

''We are the Parisian branch of the Holy Church of Rome, the Marines of Faith. We need to break that statue of the Hell's son down.'', the gunner explained while showing his ID.

''If I remember correctly, this statue was the gift from your church to the Opera 150 years ago. 'Sides, we didn't get the memo this piece of art is gonna be smashed.'', Hyssop said with narrowed eyes.

''Please stand by, this is the holy business.''

''And this statue is the symbol of this facility, and the reason we are here. So, take your holy business to pope and get out of here before we call the cops.'', Naomi said, getting a weird feeling.

The trio looked among themselves, and then they raised their weapons again. Naomi and Hyssop did the same, none of them noticing the five wisps gathering on the bottom of the staircase.

''Miss, Sir, I will say this one last time: stand down, and let us destroy this devil once and for all. The God will be thanking you.'', Smoker said in dangerous tone, again not noticing the wisps.

''We are not letting you touch Lufficious.'', Naomi said in silent, but determined voice, with Hyssop nodding next to her.

Smoker sighed, and looked at Naomi. Girl who could easily pass as a model, yet young, long orange hair, seemed fragile but her eyes were giving away the strength and determination to protect the pile cement who was a Son of Hell. He closed his eyes and mouthed a small prayer for the girl's soul, and then he pulled the trigger.

BANG!

* * *

_Yes, Smoker. OMG, what a shocker, I know! And I think you all know what is happening next, is she dead, is she not, OMG is Ace alive and such! Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you will do the smae to this fine piece of chapter too, plus this is my longest chapeter yet! Please review, and this story will go on._

_The description of the Opera is by my memory when I was there during my Paris vacation! OMG, it's amazing!_

_Review!_


	3. Lufficious D Monkey

_Luffy: Oi, I wanna get out of this stone nap or whatever! I'm hungry!''_

_Me: Well, you have been sleeping for 150 years so-''_

_Luffy: 150 years?! That's like... 450 meals! Are you insane?!''_

_Strawhats: Now he is good in math..._

_Me: Oi! The story? Hello? Gunfire, Smoker, Naomi, Hyssop getting shot? Anyone?''_

_Strawhats: Yeah, yeah, bring it._

* * *

_BANG!_

The echo of the gun shoot was flying through the Opera, leaving silence afterwards so thick you could cut it with a knife. There was no sound afterwards, no voices, nothing. Complete, utter silence.

Naomi had her eyes closed, teeth gritted while expecting pain inside her, but to her wonder there was nothing except her beating heart. She opened her eyes and saw Smoker, with his eyes wide open and his jaw on the ground. There was no gun in his hands, instead it was lying on the bottom of the stairs, still cold and not even used.

''We told you… No one is to touch Lufficious. '', Hyssop whispered, with the brim of his cap shadowing his eyes, and the gun in his hands from which the small cloud of smoke was coming out. Naomi had to face palm for being so stupid; there was no way someone could shoot her as long as Hyssop was there!

Smoker pulled back his composer and raised his hands, followed by the two hummer guys.

''Don't you know what is this statue you are so fond of protecting?'', he asked.

''Uh, yeah. It's a symbol of this place _and_ something very special to us, like we already had said. So we're telling you one last time: get the hell out of here. We already could arrest you for trying to murder the security guard.'', Naomi said, her eyes never leaving Smoker's.

''This statue is stoned devil, the son of Hell himself, and the curse thrown upon him is going to be lifted tonight. We need to smash it to protect the sacred, immortal souls of this world.'', one of the hammer guy said suddenly, earning a glare from Smoker.

Hyssop and Naomi looked at each other, then at the kneeling devil next to them. Sure, they knew the legend, but the thought about him really coming back to life was a little funny to them. Sure, they loved the statue, but they never suspected that he might be a real devil beneath the cement. They didn't believe in that kind of things and both of them thought that the legend was only a story for the little kids so they would behave.

''You guys really think that the legend is true? It's nothing but a pile of trash!'', Naomi stated loudly, supported by the nods from Hyssop.

''And why wouldn't it be true, miss?'', Smoker asked, pulling his arms more and more towards back of his neck.

''Cause there would be no way a lonely person could end its own friends like the legend says.''

The light green haired man actually dropped his two cigars on the floor, not picking them up. In all of his years as a Priest of the Parisian branch of the Holy Church, he never saw two people more determent to protect something sacred as this, and he had seen a lot. There they were, two youngsters, barely adults even, pointing guns at the men who obviously were experienced at this kind of things, and all to protect some pile of cement who could become a nightmare for the whole world in just a few minutes. As a Marine, he wanted to be saving innocent people, give them hope and faith into God and the power of the Holy Church that was protecting the humanity for thousands of years. He saw few devils himself, and he never lost, guns never worked, but the good iron weapon spiked up with salt would do much bigger damage. The same weapon he had on his back, hidden from the looks of the security guards. And as much as he was admiring the youngsters in front of him, he knew that they were standing between him and the monster. And every obstacle, no matter what it was, had to be removed.

''This devil is going to wake up any minute now! Do you want to have entire world of damned souls on your backs?!'', he said, pissed.

''What are you talking about?! This 'devil' is nothing but cement, and he will stay cement for the whole damned eternity as far as I'm concerned, now move it already! Get out! I'm seriously thinking about arresting you!'', Naomi yelled, her nerves already gone.

That was when Smoker suddenly put his hand behind his head and pulled out a long sai-looking weapon, with red holder and cross engraved on the blade. He swiftly showed it through the air towards Naomi and before she could even register what the hell was happening, she saw something orange jumping in front of her eyes.

The explosion followed by fire erupted in the next second, sending Smoker and the hammer guys right down towards the bottom of the stairs, hitting the wall and cursing. Naomi felt dizzy from the sudden heat and the blow she just received. And then, when she looked down, she saw a small orange wisp hovering right under her chin, looking in her eyes with cartoonish eyes on its own. Next to it, blue wisp also appeared, with the same expression as its orange twin, and then the others joined, except the other three were red, green and white, all of them looking at her.

Naomi rubbed her eyes slowly, then looked up again at the five wisps who were still hovering in front of her. The orange one approached her so close it was touching her node, and now she could even see small dots, looking a lot like freckles.

''Hyssop… Please tell me you see little floating flames in front me that have eyes and freckles!'', she squeaked, scared out of her mind. What the hell was happening?!

_The curse thrown upon him is going to be lifted tonight._

''You've got to be kidding me… Hyssop! Are you seeing this?!''

But her friend was busy aiming his gun at Smoker, again, who grabbed his own gun that fled to the bottom of the stairs earlier, and the shooting started. Of course, Smoker, as experienced as he was, was no match for Hyssops' natural talent, so the bullets kept raining over them, but not one of them hit Naomi. It was like the small rainbow flames were protecting her or something.

''I'm a little busy, Naomi! Wait, get out of here, this is the line of fire! Go to the office and call the cops, pronto!'' he shouted, earning a nod from Naomi but she suddenly stopped when the wisps came in front of her face again. She stepped back, they approached to her. She stepped right, they did the same way.

''Lemme pass, what-ever-you-are!'', she said.

But the wisps just stayed there, hovering in front of her. The orange one again approached her, at the same distance, but the top of its head was pointing at the statue. Her eyes followed and fell on Lufficious, with question marks in her eyes.

''What is it?! What are you?!''

_Innocents murdered for the wrong cause. My brother needs your help to make that right, Naomi._

''… Hey, Hyssop! The little flame just called itself a statue's brother.'', Naomi said, now completely fresh out of nerves. She stood up and started to run towards the sharpshooter, completely not aware of the gunfire held there.

''Naomi, get back!'', he shouted.

''A flame just told me its brother is Luffy, and there were red, green, blue, and white as well…''

''NAOMI, GET DOWN!''

But it was too late. The bullet shot from Smoker's gun flew through the air and hit the orange haired young woman in the shoulder, making her fall back.

The sharp pain run through her like nothing! She felt herself falling back, flying through the air while the world around her seemed to be slowing down. Naomi could hear Hyssop's faint shriek through the more gun fire. She carried on falling down until she felt something beneath her back.

Opening her eyes fluttery, she saw a stretched, stoned arm over her right shoulder, and the hard, cold cement she knew all too well was supporting her back. Naomi leaned more into Lufficious' cold chest, wanting to rest a little. Then she will go home and try to call Monique all the way to Naples, on that beautiful tangerine orchard their mother had and left them in her will before she died. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea, just to close her eyes a little to rest.

She didn't notice the trail of blood her shoulder was letting out, getting it on the statue's arm and on its knee. She shifted a little more and her bloody shoulder touched the place the heart usually was, staining it with blood.

Blood that suddenly started to melt the stone.

Hyssop finally was able to shot Smoker in the leg, making him fall and groan on the bottom of the staircase, while he quickly run up to Naomi, completely ignoring the wisps surrounding the statue and the pale ray of moonlight falling on it as well. He stated to gently slap Naomi to wake her up, panic and fear in his eyes so strong he almost got a heart attack.

''Oi, Naomi! Wake up, wake up, damn it!''

''Hyssop… just let me sleep, I'm tired…''

''NO, you can't sleep right now! Please hold on just a little longer, I'll call the ambulance… Naomi? NAOMI?! I know where your secret stash is! And I swear to God, I will use each and every euro cent for the junk food and lame tech stuff you hate!'', he yelled, desperate.

''HOW THE HELL YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS?! I HID IT IN MY UNDERWEAR CLOSET!''

''Ok, ok, I lied, but please just stay awake! The bullet shot through your shoulder and you need to stay conscious or you will never wake up again! Please, I can't lose you too! Just stay awake!'', he begged her. Naomi was about to nod, but her eyes then caught Smoker behind Usopp, with the sai-looking weapon, ready to hit. Her eyes opened wide and her words died in her throat, she was literally looking at her death!

''May the God have mercy on your souls.'', Smoker said quietly and winged his weapon at them. She closed her eyes, thinking on her mother and grabbed Hyssop's hand, hearing the noise of wing being cut and awaited the pain.

Except it never came. All she heard was a loud noise, like grabbing something the air and shocked yell.

Naomi opened her eyes and saw the weapon was just a few millimeters' away from Hyssop's head, but it was being held by… a gray, clawed hand. A very much alive looking, shaking arm, saving them from the blow.

''Are you alright, Naomi?'', she heard a crooked, husky voice in her ear, which sent hair on her neck to rise from the sudden feeling of breath on her skin. Her head turned slowly around, only to see a pair a pair of red pupils looking at her, with gritted teeth and furrowed eyebrows.

''H-huh?''

''Nice to finally meet you! I'm Lufficious D. Monkey!'', he said, and then… he grinned brightly.

* * *

I'm sorry it's shorter then the last two chapters, but I wanted to upload this one sooooo badly that it practically hurt! Please continue with your awesome reviews, they are my inspiration, and if you have any ideas about the story you want to share, just tell me.

The next ch will be much more longer, i promise, it's just sooo late and I have ta go 2 sleep so enjoy and pleeeease do review. If you don't, well, you are leaving one great story not praised enough. Such a shame. C'mon don't be lazy! Just click on review and type!

Until the next time, I'm LunaMoonlight100 and this is my story. Bye!


	4. Welcome to this day

''L-L-Luffy?'', Naomi stuttered weakly, her eyes big as plates while looking at the pair of blood-red pupils, and the scariest grin she had ever seen. The bits of cement were decorating his black hair and his gray skin was full of cuts and he looked battered. Black circles were decorating his eyes, making his appearance even more freighting. But none the less, that was the same boy she was seeing every single day, since she was just a little girl. And he just spoke to her.

Resulting her to pass out.

''No way… any way…'', Hyssop was whispering while staring at him, followed by Smoker.

Lufficious forgot for a moment about the fact he could breathe again. He forgot about the fact that the salt was burning his skin. He forgot he was lying in front of the marine captain. He forgot he could feel the touch on his skin again, he forgot everything. The only thing he knew is that the girl who set him free, his savior, his key, was bleeding and that she could die any second. Like Hell he will let that happen.

Demon looked at baffled Hyssop, suppressing the urge to laugh at his nose.

''Hyssop! You gotta help her!'', he said, but the curly-haired boy was just gawking at him, his eyes open wide, full of fear and questions.

''This can't be happening…''

''Hyssop! She's going to die!'', that woke Hyssop a little bit, and his gaze fell on Naomi. He quickly reached for her injured shoulder, seeing the blood gushing out and the new wave of panic washed over him. Then he looked at Smoker and then back at Luffy. He remembered then that this was the guy who was his confession stone his entire life, the guy he was protecting and the guy who was his friend since childhood. The same guy who was holding his best friend and caring for her well being. The fear was gone, however, the questions remained.

''I'll take her to the hospital… But… but how…?''

''I'll explain everything later; now go already, I need her to live! Go!'', Lufficious half-yelled, earning a nod from Hyssop. He picked Naomi in his arms and went pass Smoker, who now had his eyes only on the demon beneath him.

''Oi, Luffy… Be careful!'', Hyssop shouted.

''… Damn right!''

Lufficious took a deep breath, and let go off the weapon, making Smoker back away. He slowly got up and spread his wings behind him, shaking off the last pieces of the cement off him. The demon clenched his fists and looked at Smoker, all bottled up anger and energy collecting in him that even Smoker could feel it.

''You know… this is the second time you Marines of Faith raised weapon against someone I held dear… I hated it the first time, but now… Plus if we add this Stone Slumber as well… You get one pissed off demon.'', Luffy said, hitting his palm with his fist, creating a wave of power all around him. Smoker gritted his teeth and clenched his weapon tighter.

''Devils don't hold anybody dear, monster! I'm here to stop your blackening of the innocent souls in the name of God!''

''Ok, first of all, I'm not a devil, I'm a demon, there is a difference! Second of all, the only thing I will blacken right now… is your place in your family tree…'', the demon said and charged at the marine.

* * *

''Is she going to be ok, doc?'', Hyssop asked while sitting in the chair in the hospital waiting room. His face was treated and his wounds taken care of, but Naomi was in the much more serious state.

''We managed to stabilize her, and now all deepens on her… We even lost her for a few seconds, but we brought her back. Your girlfriend is one tough fighter.''

''Oh, no, she is not my girlfriend! Naomi is only my friend/almost sister… How long will she be in coma?'', Hyssop asked.

''Like I said, it all deepens on her. Now I suggest you go home, and take some rest. We will call you in case anything happens, sir. Take care.''

''Alright. Thanks.''

Hyssop went for the exit doors, but then he changed his direction and went for Naomi's room. There was no way he was going alone to face her father, then explain everything to Monique… Not even his lies would work.

He resumed everything that has happened to him that night. First, some crazy fanatics/missioners broke into Opera to smash a statue, then there was some gun fire, Naomi got shot, and then… the statue came to life! Hyssop would right now be scared like kitten in front of the giant dog, but… he wasn't. This wasn't just any statue, this was Lufficious! The very same demon him and Naomi were searching information about their whole life, the same demon they were playing around and guarding later… The very same demon Hyssop wanted to be alive so he could actually have a friend he always dreamed of while being just a young boy. That could be possible now, but there was just one thing to worry about…

What if Luffy isn't the same person the two 'siblings' were playing around thought he is? What if he was indeed a blood thirsty son of Hell, who wanted to kill them on the first occasion?

''Then why did he let us go?'', he asked himself thoughtfully while sitting on the chair next to Naomi's bed, her shoulder bandaged and the tons of tubes stuck in her body. Her face was pale but calm and peaceful.

_I need her to live!_

He said that he needed Naomi to live… But for what purpose? Did he want her to be sacrificed or something demonic like that? Or did he simply want her alive as 'thanks' for freeing him? Or…

''Aaaaaaargh! This is killing me!'', he whined while leaning on his elbows. He was wondering how can so much change in just a few hours. Just yesterday in this time he was sitting next to the stoned Luffy and was telling him his heroic deeds. Naomi was sitting next to him and rolling her eyes at his obvious lies, but she was smiling what-so-ever. And now, he was in the hospital, next to the Naomi in coma, and their stoned pal was doing God knows what!

''Yo, Hyssop!'', husky voice said behind him.

''Yo yourself… Wait, what the-AAAAAHHH!'', he screamed upon seeing the previously mentioned demon. Luffy was sitting on the window, his ripped red dress shirt barely holding on him, and his hands were stained with… blood.

''Yeah, I used to get greetings like that all the time. No offence taken.'', he said while getting off the window and approaching the bed, his eyes on Naomi all the time.

''Luffy… is that really you?'', Hyssop asked, pointing his finger at him but not stepping back from the chair either.

''How is she? What's with all these ropes inside her?'', Luffy asked, ignoring the question. Hyssop sweat dropped.

''Those are wires… they keep her alive while she is in coma…''

''What's that?''

''A state of deep sleep. The doctor said that she will wake up when she wakes up. It all deepens on her when.''

''Oh… So, there is nothing I can do?'', Luffy asked, looking concerned. Hyssop shocked his head.

Luffy then set on the floor and spread his arms and legs, inhaling and exhaling, like he just climbed a mountain. Hyssop set back on the chair, not taking his eyes off of him. He finally took in his entire appearance.

Grey skin. Black hair. Dark painted eyelids. Long, blood stained claws. Scars, cuts and stained blood all over his chest which were decorated with a huge X symbol. Ripped black pants. No shoes. Gray wings with holes inside on the edges. No horns.

''What happened to that marine guy?''

''He is no longer a problem.'', the demon replied without even flinching or opening his eyes.

''…Did you… y'know…'', Hyssop was stuttering, not being able to say the word.

''Kill him? Yup. I left his body on some roof at the edge of the city. Those two who were with him I threw in the river.'', he said with the tone so casual and carefree like he talked about gardening or sport, not killing people! The shivers run down Hyssop's spine and he gulped.

''A-are you going to kill us, too?''

On this question Luffy opened his eyes and set on the floor, with bored expression and deep frown. He took the time to answer, letting Hyssop cook himself a little.

''Do you really think you would be here if I didn't want you to live? I killed those three because they almost killed you two, plus I really can't stand those Marines… ''

His gaze turned back to Naomi and her sleeping face, causing him to go up and set on her back and looking at her. His gaze fell on her bandaged shoulder, and the few scratches on her arm.

''Also… I could never harm the person that freed me… and who stood up for my sake while I was defenseless, and called herself my friend, and she didn't know me at all!''

''Oi, oi… What about me?'', Hyssop sweat dropped again while hitting the air. Lufficious looked at him and grinned an apologetic grin (that looked like apologetic grin to him) at Hyssop.

''Sorry, sorry… And now, when we established that I won't kill you… HAHAHAHHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHAH… That is… hahahahhahhhaaaahahaaahh… the funniest nose I've ever seen! Hahahhhahahahahhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhahhhahaaahh hahahah, oh man, you're killing me here…'', the demon was laughing while rolling on the floor, pointing at Hyssop while holding his stomach, tears running down his face.

''Wow, really nice. Thanks, pal, you're the best.'', Hyssop muttered while watching Luffy laughing and rolling around. But there was something that made him smile while seeing the demon laugh like that. The actual prove that he was alive… and maybe, just maybe the person he could call a best friend. Someone that isn't Naomi.

''Sorry, sorry… It's just that… _I'm so glad I'm free! _It was pure torture, that damned Stone Slumber, I was chocking but I couldn't die, I was hungry and thirsty and yet I couldn't die… Man, does air taste and smells nice! Hhahahahahahahahaha, I'm free, I'm free, free as a bird, free, free, free… No more stone, no more darkness, no more loneliness! Well, I wasn't lonely since you two were coming and all, but y'know what I mean!'' Luffy was cheering while pumping his fists in the air and jumping around like a maniac so loud that Hyssop had to shut him up a few times.

''Shishishishishshi….. Sorry again. Wait, I forgot something…. Oh yeah! I'm sooooooo hungry!'' the demon whined while clenching his stomach. Indeed, there could be heard the grumping sound that sounded like the starved animal looking at the juicy deer or Big Mac with extra size fries on the side.

Hyssop shocked his head and smiled, not believing this, but he could start to get used to this. The demon. A real, alive demon was in front of him and called himself his friend! Well, better return the favor in that case.

''Y'know, I'm kind of hungry as well. Wanna go grab a snack, pal?''

Luffy looked at him, and smiled brightly. He nodded and jumped back on his feet, and exited through the window into the night.

* * *

The days were passing slowly for the citizens of Paris, with the usual crowds, rides, meetings and work. The schools were working as usual, metro was working as usual, and the museums were working as usual. Everything was the same in the city of light.

Except for the Hyssop.

It's been a week since Luffy showed up in his life, and to be honest, Hyssop was having the best time of his time. The Opera was in the middle of repairs and some sort of investigations so Hyssop had a lot of free time on his mini-vacation, which he used to show all the wonders of the new centaury to his new friend.

Granted, Luffy wasn't the brightest star in the sky, so Hyssop learnt fast not to leave him with the blender or washing machine alone in the room. Then, he learnt that Lufficious had a _big_ appetite and never ending pit he called stomach, and he loved meat. Fruits and vegetables were ok, but only in the second option.

He also learnt that Luffy loved playing video games, which controllers he quickly mastered, and he loved having fun as much as Hyssop. He was really surprised how immature Luffy actually was, like he was 5 or something. He also discovered Luffy can speak Latin, French, Spanish, Italian and English fluently.

''They all came from the Latin, and that's my maternal language! Everyone in Hell speaks in Latin!''

''You can speak 5 languages yet you can't write?!''

''Never needed to. Why write when you can just speak?''. Oh yeah, Hyssop also learnt not to mess up with Luffy logic. That was a mistake he wouldn't want to make again.

Cause of his wings, Luffy wasn't able to go out in the daylight, so when the night would fall and most of the city would be sleeping, the night would be theirs. Young demon was amazed how much Paris had changed, and he loved, just loved flying around Eiffel Tower. The two of them would spend hours talking and comparing their times with each other's and for the rest of the days Luffy would be hiding in the Opera's attic. His new best friend brought him a whole series of the furniture he used to work on, and he loved having Lufficious as the person who appreciate his work.

''You made this?! Amazing!'', Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes while holding the small wood-carved boat in his hands. It was a small boat with the sheep's head as a figurehead and the white edges, all along with sails and the Jolly Roger.

''Oh, that's nothing compared to the one my neighbor Franc made! It's way bigger and has a lion instead of a sheep, and so many details I swore it was real! And the Jolly Roger is cause of my childhood wish to be a-''

''A pirate! Yeah I know, oh great captain Hyssop.'', Luffy smirked, making Hyssop laugh.

''You still remember it?!''

''Of course I do! I wanted to be a pirate myself back in good ol' 19th centaury… Never got a chance, though…''

''You? A pirate?''

''Why not? Lufficious D. Monkey, the demon pirate captain, the King of all the oceans in the seven seas… ''. Hyssop sweat dropped again. His head shot up when he felt his cell vibrating. He quickly checked the number and felt the rush of the adrenaline when he read the contact name.

''Hello?! Yes, this is Hyssop… Yes… You sure… Alright! Thank you for calling!'', Hyssop hang up and looked Lufficious with the big smile on his face.

''Naomi woke up!''

* * *

Zoro:... You are shameless, woman...

Ussop: I'll say! what's with the cliffhangers?! It just gotten good!

Luffy: I wanna see Naomi...

Nami *smack* I'm right here, moron!

Luffy: But... You are Nami, and she is Na-_o_-mi!

Nami: She is based on me, Luffy!

Luffy: But there is no one on you...

Nami: *sigh* and you are pairing me with him?! He is a frigging moron!

Me: But you look sooo cute together!

Luffy: thanks! I think so too!

Me: See, Nami?

Nami:*blushing* Whatever! Just upload some more!


	5. I thank thee

_Naomi woke up._

Those words run through young demon like a wind, and made his mouth shape into crazily big smile on his face. His fists rose up in the air and his wings took him up inside an attic, while his voice was echoing with joy and excitement, he couldn't be shushed as he jolted out through the window and in direction of the hospital.

That was the way Lufficious wanted to react. The way he was supposed to react.

In reality, he was frozen. His mouth weren't shaped like crescent moon and he wasn't flying or shouting. He was pumping up his fists or dancing around; he wasn't feeling waves of joy and excitement. No, he was… frozen. He had no idea what to do now, that she is awake. What to tell her? How to tell her? It was easy meeting Hyssop; he wasn't in his dept the way he was in Naomi's… Besides, after what he offered to her, that shot and a whole week in coma, not to mention serious shock of his awakening… She probably had a lot of questions. And if Lufficious knew Naomi well; which he did, she will probably never like the idea of being the Virgin… Especially after what her blood has been exposed to, it was only a matter of time before it starts to wake up.

Lufficious wasn't the brightest demon, but he knew enough to know in how of a danger Naomi was right now. Sure, he got rid of the witnesses from the Awakening night, but there was always someone watching… And if they found out that Naomi set him free from their damned curse… Plus if they find out _what_ Naomi _is_ now, she will share the fate of all those women before her...

Burned. Tortured till death. Drowned. Disabled. Left alone. Humiliated.

Lufficious gritted his teeth and hit the wall with his fist. He looked out the window, waiting for night to come so he could come out and join Hyssop in the hospital. While looking down on the passing cars and people below him, the traffic lights and buildings, all he could do was wonder at the human nature. Even though he spent 10 years among them, he never understood them. The best word to describe humans was 'hypocrites'. Yes, that's the one!

When he first came here, he was surprised how much the difference they were making between things; there were virtues and sins. According to them, the sin was to take someone's free will, yet it was also a sin to disobey the orders of your master. So what was the real sin there? What were Marines of Faith doing? They were controlling the whole world and they would destroy anyone who would say something against them; they were taking the free will from them! And was that such a big sin to just _live? _To live the way everyone would like, to express your wishes without fear and to be responsible for your own mistakes, not mistakes of others?!

That was the question he was asking himself a lot while being inside that cement. He remembered the people of Paris in 19th centaury… The high class people were the typical example of that. Telling everyone about humility, tenderness and love, yet all of them were bastards and the people with no heart at all. All the money was going to churches while the low classes were starving. So, if they were people of Faith, why were they letting their brothers starve so much?

Hypocrites.

Back then, the people Lufficious was sticking with were the gypsies that were hiding underground, and he couldn't imagine better kind of people. They were living outside the law, and by their own rules, doing what they wanted to do. Free will wasn't lost after all, Luffy realized upon meeting them. Too bad they were limited with many things…

When he first heard Hyssop and Naomi, he wasn't surprised to hear the bits of freedom in their voices; the children were pure with dreams of it, until they would be broken upon entering into the adulthood. However, what he was surprised was that that bit of freedom kept on going inside them, even when they passed the 16th year of their lives… They gave him hope that there still the free will can survive. Just like Ace and Sabo did before…

The demon sighed, all this thinking making his head hurt, but he couldn't help himself; these thought were collecting inside him like bees, he had to release them…

Could he allow himself another chance? Another shot of living with humans until he goes to Limbo for all eternity? What if he fails them again? What if they have to answer for his existence, too?

''No! Not again!'', Lufficious muttered out loud, while sitting on his bed and putting his face in his hands, trying to make a decision.

He wasn't weak like he was before; he had a lot of restored energy. He also learnt that he should never let his guard down, not even once, especially in this new modern world, where everything was much faster and easier to observe. And… if he is not mistaken, he was getting close to his transformation into devil as well… That will make him much stronger, too! And it will also satisfy the management down there so they won't be trying to bring him back… He will possess the strength to protect them, to protect her!

Then, an old idea came to mind. Could he really…? To her? But then again… Why not? He knew everything about her and he cared for her, he wanted her to be safe, and with whom she would be safer but with him? He will ask her after all!

The thought brought back the smile on his face and calmed him down. He looked out of the window and saw the night coming down on Paris. Grabbing his red jacket, he run to the window and jumped out in the night.

He had a (hopefully, if she says yes) soon-to-be N'aka'ma to visit.

* * *

''Dad, really, I'm fine! Go before the doctors call a police and you get fired!'', Naomi half-yelled to Gonzo impatiently, while giving Hyssop strange looks. You didn't have to be a genius to realize what she wanted to talk about the whole day she woke up.

''Alright, but I'm here in the morning! You really got me worried, Naomi… Monique was going crazy over the phone, too.'', said the older man, his police security guard uniform already on him.

''I'll call her, Gonzo. Don't worry, I'll look after her.'', Hyssop assured him while tapping him on the shoulder and turning him to the door. Gonzo kissed his daughter on the forehead and got out.

The minute the door closed, Naomi's girly smile turned to an angry face with accusing finger pointing at her best friend, who was starting to regret not bringing his helmet.

''Don't sugarcoat, Hyssop, I want an explanation! Was all of _that _real?!'', she asked.

Hyssop sighed deeply, forgetting the story he was preparing the whole week for her to wake up, and the sweat started to slide his face. How could he explain without Lufficious here?

''Where is that damned demon when you need 'im?!'', he thought nervously while looking out of the window.

''I'm waiting, nosy.''

''Naomi, trust me, I can't explain much about _that _without _him _here with me.''

''So it was real? Oh my God…'', Naomi squealed fearfully while covering her head with the blanket and sliding down her pillow a little.

''Oi, oi, you've got nothing to be scared about! Luffy is pretty amazing if you ask me, hack I've never met a cooler guy. Well, as long as you don't stand between him and a piece of meat, he will not harm the single hair on you!'', Hyssop said in defense, putting his hands in front of his face.

Naomi's head popped out of the blanket, with narrowed eyes and irritated expression. It wasn't that she didn't believe him but… It was just all too much for her. The wisps, the Marines, the statue that is actually a demon and on top of it all, she realized she is in her period! Could things possibly be any worse?!

She never believed that the statue was real person. The only reason she was talking to it was 'because she had to talk to _someone _that wasn't related to her or knew her. The demon himself was a very interesting to look at, and there was something about him that… attracted her when she was a girl. That look in his eyes he always had, that look that clearly was screaming pain and despair, like he just lost someone important to him… She could relate. She had the same look for a good amount of time.

But now, when Lufficious was actually alive… she shuddered when she recalled that grin of his, so scary and so… insane. Like Joker's. She also had hard time forgetting his eyes… So red and piercing, she actually passed out and fell into coma… But his voice was hunting her in her sleep for those seven days. A voice she never heard before that night, so foreign and scary yet tempting in the same time…

''I remember there were those marines… How did you escape them?'', she asked him. Hyssop's mouth dried and he clenched his fists, not looking at her.

''Do you have to ask?'', he whispered. Her pupils went small and her breath caught in her throat, not allowing her to speak.

''Did he…''

''Yes. He did. But he had no choice, otherwise who knows what would happen!''

Hyssop and Naomi had a staring contest after that. He knew what she was thinking: could he be trusted after that, just how dangerous the demon was, was he good enough, was he eating the human flesh and did he-

''_**That idiot!**_'', she half-yelled while grabbing her head with her hands, her eyes closed in the anger, how teeth suddenly sharp and the demonic fire all around her.

''On a second thought, Luffy, don't come here, you are going to die!'', the poor boy thought while shielding himself with the chair.

''He kills three marines and he thinks that no one will notice?! Who knows how far their investigations have led them, they could've already seen the security footages and see that we were on the shift that night in the Opera! A-and how much time will they need till they find our addresses and kill us in our sleep, huh?! I swear to God, Hyssop; if he's in the apartment, I will kill you right now, clone you, than kill your clones!'', she was shouting while waving her fist in the air, her eyes dangerously staring at him.

''N-no, he-e-e is the Opera's-s-s-s a-a-a-att-t-tic… Please don't kill me, I'm too young!'', Hyssop pleaded while holding the chair with tight grip.

''HE IS WHERE?! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE'LL WISH HE WAS STILL STONED!''

''… Nice knowing you, Luffy.''

* * *

In that moment, just a few feet away from the hospital, the said demon was flying towards the lighted building, getting ready to land, when his eyes caught something grey and fluffy. The object was small, but not too far from him. In fact, he noticed that it was _following_ him.

He stopped flying and cocked his head on the side, looking at the small cloud that was approaching him fast. The shifting fluffy object came right above him and Lufficious immediately recognized it as a cloud. Cloud that was following him and that was starting to make rumbling sounds.

''Mystery cloud! Cool!'', that was last comprehend thought before his body was hit with the lightning bolt from the cloud.

* * *

''Now, now Naomi, look, I understand you're angry and worried, but-''

''But nothing! That demon better not approach me within 10 miles or he will regret it.''

''But during this whole week he was constantly asking for you and seeing you! Every night after the tours he would spent here and talk to you! He was really, really worried, Naomi.'', hyssop tried to reason. She only puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms across her chest.

''Of course he was worried _when he was the one I passed out from!'',_ she replied.

''…''

''Besides, if he was sooooo worried, then where is he, huh? The night had fallen a long time ago, Hyssop.'', Naomi added, admitting that she wanted to meet him.

Hyssop only shrugged, also wandering where he could be. The demon was on the edge all day, wanting to come here as soon as possible, and once he decides something, he was fast in doing so. Just when he was about to reply, he heard the wall climbing behind him. He quickly got up and jumped towards the window, just in time to see his demonic friend, with… burn marks?

''Luffy?! What the hell happened to you?!'', he asked Luffy.

''Mystery cloud… Don't ask… Fell on some bushes… '', the latter mentioned was muttering, but upon seeing the orange hair shaking behind Hyssop's shoulder, his tired face changed into happy grin.

''Hyssop? Is that him?!'', Naomi asked. Lufficious could practically fly again upon hearing her voice once more.

Hyssop moved away from the window, allowing Naomi to finally see him in proper way.

''Hi, Naomi.'', Lufficious said gently, making sure not to smile too wide in order to scare her. Her eyes, he was finally able to see her eyes! They were chocolate brown, deep and really wide. Her lips were parted slightly upon looking at him, and he was so relieved to finally see her so… alive.

''Lufficious…''

''Just 'Luffy' is fine, y'know… How are you feeling? You ok? Not gonna pass out again?''

''No, I-I-I don't think so… But how… How could you possibly be…'', she slowly took off her covers and slowly got on her feet.

''Woah, Naomi stay in bed/you're not recovered yet!'', Hyssop and Lufficious said in a same time, making her pupils go small again. This was not happening.

Luffy then approached her and set on the chair to be in the same eye-level as her. He continued to smile at her, but his eyes were seeping out nervousness and even a small amount of fear. His hands were gripping the sides of the chair tightly, while his feet were itching to move.

''But how…''

''The anti-curse, Naomi. It was real!'' Hyssop exclaimed.

''What anti-curse?''

''_On the half of the second century,_

_The crescent moon shall feast._

_The positions of Mars and Mercury,_

_Shall awake the beast._

_The Five united once again_

_Shall break the stone,_

_And Virgin's blood shall_

_Keep him awake forevermore.'',_ Lufficious recited slowly. Her eyes went wide again upon hearing the 'Virgin's blood'. Then she remembered the blood she stained on the stone upon leaning on him...

''You are the Virgin. You released me from the Stone Slumber... I forgot to thank you when I woke up... So, Thank you. Thank you so much... Naomi.'', he said, still loking straight into her eyes.

''...You're welcome… Luffy.'', she answered with the faint smile.

Lufficious saw in her eyes that she isn't ready yet to be asked. She still didn't trust him enough. That hurt him a little, but he couldn't blame her, after all, she was a hard to convince into something she never believed in before. So, as much as it made him uneasy, he decided he had to wait until he asked her 'the' question.

After all, he could be patient for the things that meant a lot to him.

* * *

**Luffy:** _Yes, I can!_

**Nami:** _..._

**Me:** _It seems like Nami ended up speechless, so could you please in your reviews say it for her? Thanks!_


	6. Bonding time and the new players

''Why did you follow me, you winged bastard?!''

''Tch, like I wanted to follow perverted brow like you. I was just following orders.''

''Better be perverted brow then moss headed ridiculous excuse for a devil!''

''You wanna fight, ero- bastard?!''

''Fine by me, you shitty moss head!''

''If you're gonna fight the way you insult me, then why bother at all?''

''What did you just say, you pathetic waste of flesh?''

''That's it, you perverted swirly faggot! It's go time!''

''ENOUGH!'', strong, feminine voice stopped two arguing devils in the midair. Tall, raven haired woman with blue eyes and graceful posture, dressed in revealing midnight-blue top and long light pink skirt with the long cut on the side was glaring at them, with cold, hard stare. Her tanned skin just finished glowing, hiding her lavender complexion.

''Robin, my sweetheart, you look enchanting even in mortal form when shouting!'', Sanjay Noir shouted with joy and lustful eyes. Next to him, Zorrio Roronus just rolled his eyes and turned his head away, with bored expression on his face.

''I appreciate your comments as always, devil of lust… But is I'm not mistaken, we are here to find our demon… and forgive me if I sound out of character, but I'm surprised you are insulting each other even after 150 years of our separation.''

The blond devil lighted his cigarette and snapped his fingers. Soon, the flames erupted from his body, covering him from head to toe. When the flames vanished, the blue skinned devil disappeared, and in his place stood a man dressed in business suit, with blue eyes instead red.

''Robin, my dearest… In my devil nature the longing for someone as for you is not common… Yet I missed your presence dearly and painfully… However, I didn't miss this moron.''

''Tch… Like I missed anyone. The only reason I even went down there is cause he told me to.'', Zorrio scoffed, the last trails of the blue flames vanishing from his body, leaving tanned skin and black eyes, his green hair staying, however.

''Oi, moss-head, shouldn't you disguise yourself fully? Like, hide your abomination of hair?''

''Shut it, lusty!''

''Who are you to tell-''

'' Hello, my brothers and sister. My heart is happy to see you all again! But, I don't have a heart! Yohohohoho…'', new voice with posh accent interrupted the three devils. They turned around to see the ever familiar skeleton with afro, in the 18th century suit and walking staff coming towards them.

''Brooke, it's nice to see you again.'', Robin greeted him, on what he yohoho-ed and bowed slightly to her.

''How did you recognized us? You never saw as devils, Brooke.'', Zorrio asked.

''Oh, Zorrio, there are only two brothers that could greet themselves like that after so many years of separation… ''.

''We weren't greeting each other!'', Sanjay and Zorrio shouted at the walking skeleton now surrounded with dark mist, leaving dark skinned, skinny man in late 30s, with round sunglasses on his eyes.

The four devils, after adopting their human disguises, looked at the city of Paris, each and every one of them not speaking a word. They all pulled the sleeves on their right arm, revealing the x rune that was now glowing brightly red.

''So, Lufficious is finally free. It was about damn time.'', Zorrio stated, his eyes never leaving the city.

It was about time indeed…

* * *

''The cross?''

''Only the ones made outta silver and iron. We can't stand silver.''

''Holy water?''

''There's no holy water, there is just water. And yeah, it burns us as well.''

''Why?''

''Cause water purifies, and water element belongs to Heaven, just like air. Earth and fire belongs to Hell.''

''Churches and graveyards?''

''That's holy ground, and no, I can't step on those. It's the same with mosques and synagogues', aaaaaaaaaand temples.''

''Why can't you stand silver?''

''Beats me, I never finished my education.''

''You actually have that in Hell?!''

''Sure do!''

''So, does this means that angels are real as well?''

''Duh.''

''A-and is the God real?!''

''Yup! Never saw him though.''

''And does this means that the Sa-''

''DON'T SPEAK HIS NAME!'', Lufficious suddenly shouted, startling Naomi to the point she fell off of the bed.

For the last hour since she returned from the hospital, Naomi and Lufficious had the Q and A conversation. He was sitting Indian style on the floor with owlish eyes and big smile, while Naomi was on her bed, her knees pressed on her chest, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

She spent one whole day and two nights in the hospital after she woke up, and during all that time, Lufficious refused to leave her alone; he was constantly around her, talking to her, looking at her, trying to make her laugh and smile, answering all her questions patiently even though he wasn't the most patient being out there. But for her, he would make an exception.

Naomi relaxed a little bit around him, much to his pleasure, and started to act casual and getting used to him, much like the times when he was a statue. She never knew that demons could be so… normal and childish, but she didn't mind; she was always imagining Luffy as a childish anyway, so there was no problem, so imagine her surprise when he yelled at her.

''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!'', she yelled back and pummeled him good on the head, leaving a steaming bump on his head.

''OW OW OW OW! WHY'D YA HIT ME FOR?!''

''CAUSE YOU STARTLED ME AND CAUSE YOU YELLED AT ME!''

''I'M NOT YELLING!''

''YES YOU ARE, YOU IDIOT!''

''…Meany...'', Luffy muttered while pouting.

''Idiotic moron. Humph!'', Naomi huffed and turned away from him.

Luffy watched her exit the bedroom, leaving him pouting on the orange carpet. He sighed heavily and rubbed his temple tiredly. Sure, he knew she was a firecracker, but damn! And she has a hard punch as well; it's not easy to hurt a child of Hell…

He sighed heavily and got up, walking after her. He didn't like her angry at him, it was making him feel sad. He found her on the couch, watching TV with her arms crossed on her chests and steam all around her.

''Look, I just panicked, ok? It's forbidden for my kind to hear or speak the name of our Master.'', Luffy said while sitting on the other side of the blue couch, folding his wings around him.

''Why?''

''That's the only thing that can scare a child of Hell… I don't know why but every time I heard it, it made me weak and desperate… I can't even bring myself to speak it, and trust me, I broke mostly every single rule of Hell there was!'', Lufficious said with a smirk.

''Like what?'', she asked cautiously.

''I got out of there before becoming a devil, I befriended humans, I protected them, I refused to torture souls, and I am speaking about Hell with a human. Yup, I broke almost all of the rules. That's a record!'', he snickered, making Naomi smile too.

Ok, so he maybe wasn't a moronic idiot, but just an idiot. Ok, she could live with that.

Her arms unfolded and she sighed heavily. Naomi had so many other questions, but they could wait. She still had a hard time getting used to him, and truth to be told, it was kind an awkward as well. Next to her was sitting the guy she was telling all her secretes too. ALL of her secrets.

Yet, he didn't seem like a person that would blackmail her, like Hyssop or Monique, or Vivian. She almost forgot about her female best friend, but who could blame her? You would've forgotten too if the demon suddenly became your shadow.

''Sorry about startling you, by the way.''

''You better be!''

''Y'know, people usually say to that: 'no, it's not your fault, I'm sorry for hitting you!''', the demon complained with frown.

''I'm not most of the people, demon boy.''

''No, you're not…'', he agreed sighing, but smiling none the less.

The silence wasn't awkward anymore, but it was still silence, which for the certain demon was devastating. He hated silence.

''Hey Naomi… you never told me much about that orchard of yours in Naples. Will you go there?''

''Oh… Wow, I was giving you out a lot, huh?''

''Thank you for that, by the way. Your stories were giving me something to think about except chocking. '', he said.

''Right… Um, well what's there to say about it? It's a small but fertile piece of land, it's just a little outside the city, but it's got a really amazing look at the sea and it's surrounded with forests and I love that place! When I grow old, I will go there and enjoy my last years in peace with my tangerines.''

''Sounds like a nice place… I was in Naples once, y'know. I just got out of Hell and-''

''You got out of Hell in Naples?'', she asked?

''No, in Rome. Rome, Mecca, Novgorod and Multan are the Four Gates to Hell and here, and I happened to come out in Rome, and during my flight I got lost and BAM, here I am in Paris. I stuck around for 10 years before… y'know.''

Naomi sighed sympathetically, getting closer to him and tapping him gently on the shoulder. He smiled at her and ruffled her hair, saying it's in the past now.

They stayed silent again after that, except this time she leaned her back in his shoulder and he tensed. He didn't mind, it was just that he was now starting to remember THE question. She trusted him, right? And the time was running out… they would come after her soon, he was sure of that…

''Damn it… Is it too soon? Of course it is, she will never say 'yes' now… Maybe later… C'mon, maybe there won't be 'later' later… Damn it… C'mon you wuss, just ask her! Will you be my… No, not like that, it's lame! AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!'', he was leading a war inside his head.

Why shouldn't he ask her?! Better sooner than later!

''Hey, Naomi… Um… Do I bother you?'', he asked slowly. She shifted a little, to give him a good look.

''A little. Idiots are always bothersome.'', she said, making him feel a pang in his chest. He frowned and sighed, dismissing the idea for later. There is always tomorrow.

Always tomorrow…

* * *

''So the devil was awakened after all?! I thought you were the most reliable man I had!'', the voice shouted in rage through the phone.

''I'm deeply sorry, Father… But I will not let that spawn of hell roam free. I have a lead where he might be.''

''… *Sigh* Me and my associates are coming in Paris next weekend… Make sure that devil is destroyed by that time.''

''Yes, sir. It will be done.''

''It better be, captain Smoker.''

_Click._

* * *

**Ussop:** _Gaaaaah the Smoker is alive! It's death, blood and jail for all!_

**Chopper:** _How come I wasn't with them?! Even though I'm not too keen on being a devil..._

**Me:** _All raise hands who wants Chopper as a devil._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Me:** _See why you weren't?__  
_

**Chopper:** _Good point..._

**Usopp:** _Oi, where are Nami and Luffy?!_

_33333_

**Usopp:** _Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh_


	7. The true world history and Haki

''Hey, Naomi… Um… Do I bother you?'', he asked slowly. She shifted a little, to give him a good look.

''A little. Idiots are always bothersome.'', she said, making him feel a pang in his chest. He frowned and sighed, dismissing the idea for later. There is always tomorrow.

Besides, what could possibly happen when in these two weeks Lufficious was anti-stoned, not one being from down below came for him? Before in the 19th century he would have at least 3 devils per day, sent for him to return him in Hell… Good times.

Now, he was just bored. The demon would only sit in the attic by day and by night he was only able to walk dressed from head to toe and still he couldn't have the fun he used to have before. One of the many bad things of the modern times was the fact that the people weren't sleeping by night anymore, if not at all! Luffy's meter for fun was dropping dangerously low and if he couldn't find something exciting to do… He will die from boredom.

''…listening to me at all, Lufficious?'', Naomi's voce brought him back on the blue couch in the apartment. He's done it again…

''Nope.'', he blunted, earning another punch in the head.

''Idiot.''

''Meany…''

Naomi just shocked her head and turned on the TV, suddenly noticing Luffy's chanting and pointing at her with his pointing and small fingers, with pout.

'' Um… what are you doing?''

''Cursing your soul, what do you think I'm doing?'', he snickered, seeing the sudden panic in her eyes. Naomi suddenly got up and took her grandmother's old blue walking staff, and swinged it with all her strength towards the demon.

''You can't curse my soul!''

''Wanna bet?'', he replied, successfully avoiding the staff and rolling behind the couch, never stopping his crazy chanting.

Naomi gritted the staff and swiftly jumped over the couch, landing next to him and swinged it again, this time actually managing to touch his head. He cursed in pain, and looked up at her just in time when she raised the staff again to hit him, and this time he managed to grab it just in time before it united with his poor head once more. Luffy smirked at her once more and jerked the staff from her hands and threw it over the room.

''Whacha' gonna do now, sweetheart? Shishishishishi.'', he smirked at her with sly grin, enjoying the game. Hey, the guy was bored. Luffy's eyes then fell on her feet. She was above him, good, which meant…

''TIMBER!'', he yelled and swapped his leg under hers; making her fall on her back which was the advantage he gladly took. He quickly jumped onto her and took a hold on her wrists, pinning her down.

''What the-? Get off of me, you moron!''

''You know, it's not smart to call the demon who is pinning you down a moron.'', he said with raised eyebrow.

Naomi's face was fuming red. First because she was still irritated with the moron above her, pinning her down as some helpless creature and making her shiver when he laughed (he had a really creepy laugh), and partly because he was… _pinning her down! _ His temperature, a few degrees higher than normal, was burning her skin, and his face was too close to hers, sending her one more round of shivers from his smile. It reminded her on Joker's, just no makeup and purple suit… and his eyes were so deep! So red and piercing, she almost lost herself in those rubies of eyes…

CRASH!

'' Naomi, Naomi! Heeeelp me, Na-'', panicked voice woke her up and made her bump her forehead against Luffy's. She looked up to see Hyssop, looking at the two of them with dropped chin and bulged eyes. His forehead was full of sweat, like he was running for his life.

''What the hell are you two doing?! You guys only know each other for like, three days!''

''Hyssop, it's not what it looks like, we were just…''

''We were playing!'', Lufficious smiled brightly, letting go of her wrists and sitting back on the carpet.

''Not in that kind of way! The moron just made me angry!'', Naomi quickly said while getting up and pointing down at him. Hyssops looked incredulously at her with narrowed eyes and shock his head, dismissing the thought. He quickly run to Lufficious.

''Ok, never mind! Luffy, something weird is happening to me, and I have no idea what! I-it started only a few days after you were free, a-and I really wasn't paying much attention cause it seemed so small, but it grew bigger and I have no idea why! Whenever I go somewhere, it follows me, a-a-and I-'', he suddenly got interrupted by a hard smack on the head by the demon, who looked at him without emotion on his face, only owlish eyes.

''Thanks, I needed that…''

''I know.''

Naomi was watching all of this with confusion. Hyssop's panic attacks weren't unusual, and she knew Hyssop was a big liar, but something told her that this time, it was something big. That's when she noticed the something moving in his pocket.

''Hyssop… Do you have a rat in your pocket again?'', she asked, stepping back slightly. The panic returned in his eyes as he quickly shoved his hand into the pocket and threw the content on the floor, then backing away with his slingshot in his hand.

''Guys, take cover!'', he warned.

The thing he threw looked like a green marble, and it would look harmless… if it didn't had growing petals and leaves coming out of it, with deadly spikes suddenly appearing on vines and a huge fly eater. The plant seemed to be moving like in the sci-fi shows and cartoons, turning its head all around and spreading the vines.

Naomi shrieked and took cover behind the wall along with Hyssop, who probably wet his pants, leaving Lufficious in the living room to fight with the medium sized plant. He only stood there, his head titled on the side, like he was daydreaming about something. Then he suddenly hit his palm with his fist, with dropped chin.

''Hyssop! You lied to me!'', he shrieked, pointing at the wall behind which his friends were. Naomi's head popped out.

''What does that has to do with anything?! Just kill the fucking plant!''

''But why? It's that liar's plant!''

''How the hell is he going to kill it?!''

''Why would he kill it?! It's _his_ plant!'', the demon said annoyed while hugging the vines tightly not to crush the walls of the room.

''What are you talking about?!'', Naomi yelled desperately, already tired of abnormal things happening to her. She didn't notice her friend walking past her.

''Are you deaf?! This is his plant, only he can calm the fucking beast down… ''

Hyssop's head popped behind the wall, looking at the plant with fear. Luffy motioned him to come closer while hugging the plant, never letting go. The oddly shape nosed man gritted his teeth and backed away a little, when he suddenly heard the small voice in his head, telling him not worry.

''Hyssop, this is your plant, control it, dammit!''

''H-how?!''

''Like you created it! With your virgin blood you liar!''

''I-I-I'm not a virgin, Luffy!''

''Yes, you are, otherwise this thing wouldn't be here! Now, draw your blood and control it!'', Lufficious yelled, tired of explanations.

Hyssop opened his mouth to refuse, but the sudden feeling in his gut told him the demon was right. He took off the bandage from his wrist and dogged the wound until the drops of red blood appeared.

The effect was immediate, and the plant stopped moving, its head turning to Hyssop's. Young man approached the plant, and the demon released his grip on it, backing away.

Hyssop swallowed hard, looking at the giant plant that had its head turned to him. He extended his hand to it very slowly and carefully, looking at awe traces of faint green mist collecting around his arm and surging through his fingers, making him wiggle them. The plant suddenly started to move again, following his fingers like a puppet on strings.

''Heh… Oh my God…'', he whispered while watching it. He stepped closer to the plant, putting his palm on its head, still wide eyed and sparkling.

''I… I can hear it! It's talking to me! The plant is talking to me!'', he exclaimed, suddenly hugging the plant.

Behind him, Lufficious had a soft smile on his face while watching him. Naomi noticed this and finally stepped out from the wall, and stood next to Luffy.

''Care to explain?'', she asked calmly. He nodded and returned to the couch, and without any problem turned it around to its proper side. Naomi looked at him before shaking her head and started to collect the broken pieces of the vase and chairs were returned back on their legs.

While cleaning the apartment, no one said a word. Why?

Lufficious was making the explanation in his head. What would be the shortest version of the entire history of the world, mixed with the intervention of religions? How to explain the way the world actually worked, right in front their noses, how to tell them what were they mixed in now?  
But, it was impossible to avoid this now, it actually stopped being impossible to avoid the second Naomi and Hyssop set their eyes on Lufficious. Somehow, these two mortals were destined to connect with him… Just like Shanks.

''_I am child of Hell! Why did you save me?!_ _''_

''_Because you are my friend.''_

''_B-b-but, Shanks… YOUR ARM!''_

Shanks had no reason to save him… He could've died easily, and he was so young, he wasn't even a man yet. He had a girl he loved, plans for the future, youth… And he was willing to throw it all away for the demon child that he knew for two days only…

''Lufficious.'', he heard her voice calling him. Luffy turned around, seeing both Naomi and Hyssop looking at him. Hyssop was still playing with the now much smaller plant, while Naomi set on the couch again. He could clearly see the questions in their eyes.

The demon sighed heavily and set on the couch as well, getting into Indian position of sitting.

''*sigh*… Ok, here goes…'', he started. He tried to recall the lessons that Sadie the Erotic, his old mentor, was teaching him in Hell. How did she start?

He suddenly jolted up and flew to the bookshelf, searching for the book he saw earlier. True, he couldn't read, but he had eyes and the picture on the covers defiantly was worthy or remembering it. He took the book and returned the living room.

He set next to Naomi and motioned to Hyssop to sit next to him, so he could be in the middle, and then he shoved them the cover.

''Greek mythology: the Gods of Olympus''

''Naomi, Hyssop. What am I about to tell you is the ultimate truth, the way world really works. I know this because as a demon, I am just the observer and I sit on the bleachers while the human kind plays the game. I also am breaking one of the biggest rules there is for me so keep your mouth shut, ok?''

''…Um, ok.''

''No problem, Luffy.''

''Gods of Olympus, Gods of Egypt, China, Mesopotamia, Persia, every single culture you heard of presented them as powerful beings who created the universe and the world, the beings who had the powers such as weather, death, life, plants, water, stars, animals and such. The truth was that they weren't Gods, not even close; they were ordinary men and women, they had nothing special. Every human being is able to do these kinds of things; you just did! Plant manipulation, which means your Haki, is connected to the earth element.''

''Haki?'', Naomi asked confused.

''Haki is the power every human is born with, but it will be awakened only if exposed to the magic of Old, like being close to the demon.'', Luffy said with smirk.

Hyssop looked at the plant on his waist, looking thoughtful.

''So, I'm like a god now?'', he asked, the sparkles returning to his eyes while caressing the small plant.

''No, you're not! And stop interrupting me!''

''Haki is a word from the Poneglyph, the first language on this world and waaaaaaaay older then Latin, it's so old that only four devils can understand it, and it can be connected with fire, air, earth and water. Only humans can posses this Haki, because apparently you need a soul for that, whichIobjecttobutnoonegivesafuck… And it only lasts while that person is a virgin.''

''Say what now?! So if I wanna keep this awesome power over plants, _plants,_ the things that pretty much make earth Earth, I can't have sex?! Ever?!'', Hyssop asked incredulously, while Naomi furrowed her eyebrows in thinking.

''Yup. The first people that realized this fact were the 12 men that were followers of the very special guy entire world considers a God, but in fact he was just a man like the liar here.''

''Oi!''

''Jesus Christ.'', Naomi realized.

''Or Isa ibn Maryam by Islamic religion. Frankly, I really don't care how you guys wanna call the guy, Isa and Jesus were the same man. Anyway, those 12 students of his, they figured out how this Haki works, they studied it and guess what? They didn't like the idea of entire human kind being powerful as the man they practically worshipped, so they first separated human kind from the Old, and made their children lose their innocence as soon as they got their free will.''

''But some people _did _manager to free their Haki, right? Naomi and I spent our whole life researching the history of the outstanding people in history, like Joan of Arc, Leonardo da Vinci, Isaac Newton, the Templers…''

''Isy! Boy, do I miss him! The guy is such a loud screamer!'', Luffy suddenly exclaimed with nostalgia in his eyes.

''Isy? Isaac Newton is in Hell?!''

''Yup! Sentenced on the 3rd level!''

''… Suits him right! He gave me a pain with his laws while being in High School.'', Naomi said.

_A/N C'mon people don't tell me you never said 'Rot in Hell, Newton!'_

''Um, anyway, yes. There were people who managed to free their Haki, and that bothered the descendents of the 12 students… The Holy Church. Those guys called themselves the Marines of Faith and so-called saviors of the mankind. They started as the simple group who would fought devils and keep people from discovering Hakis, and at first, we were fine with it. More action for the mighty Hell!''

''Oi, oi…''

''Right, sorry! We were fine with it, until they begun to collect fortunes, rule kingdoms, dominate human kind and pretty much get all the glory! The things were getting heated up, but the last straw was the Malleus Maleficarum.'', Luffy's face suddenly turned dark, not a trace of previous bored expression.

''Hammer of the Witches.'', Hyssop and Naomi whispered. Luffy nodded.

''For some reason, women were the ones that would unlock their Haki much easier and faster than men, and cause of that… Women were the thorn in the eye of the Church. The Marines would hunt them down, take innocent women, rape them to prevent them to unlock their powers and came up with the name for them – Witches.''

''Normally, my kin wouldn't care, but the number of humans getting murdered, Haki users vanishing, and souls going up to Heaven cause of the early death made us interfere. Devils agreed to help the women in the battle against the Church along with angels so they stopped. Ever since, both devils and angels decided that Haki is too tempting and too aggressive for showing off like the 'gods' of the Old World did, so they made sure not to interfere in such large numbers like before. Besides, your human nature is wicked enough, we are practically useless.''

''So… I'm a wizard?'', Hyssop asked.

''Wizard, sorcerer, mage, god, spirit, embodiment, genie, banshee, merman, unicorn even, you are all of that, Hyssop. But for the real name, you are a Haki user. As long as you stay virgin, that is.''

''And what about me? How I haven't unlock my Haki yet, and my blood touched you!'', Naomi whined. Lufficious looked at her dearly with his encouraging grin.

''You will, trust me. And I gotta feeling it's going to be a powerful Haki… witch.''

She didn't him. She didn't stick out her tongue. She didn't even huff. She only smiled weakly.

* * *

_Ok, seriously! I updated this story for 2 chapters, and all I got were 3 reviews?! WTF?! This is a really good story and really original and easy to understand, so why don't I get a lil' bit more of reviews?! _

_C'mon, I'm not asking much. Just for you who are reading this tp press that button and review my story._


End file.
